Nightwatch
by Hotnesspecter88
Summary: A mission for Claude to spy on the Phantomhive manor takes an interesting turn.


Nightwatch: By Hotnesspecter88

Written for my bocchan, because she'd been asking me to do a ClaudexCiel for awhile :D

* * *

><p>Lowly topaz eyes focused on the clear, convex lenses he grasped in his slender, gloved hands. Directing the object pointedly, the lens found its mark on a large, double paned window of the prestigious mansion in front of him.<p>

It would be normally unbecoming of a butler to hunch in a tree at this time of night, spying on an acquaintance of his rival house, but then again, this was no ordinary butler, and this was no ordinary circumstance, or acquaintance for that matter.

Chuckling to himself, the concealed man eagerly twisted a knob at the top of the dual lens device, enlarging the image itself so he could see his target clearly. He'd been so clever as to purchase this item in anticipation for this very event, and he was perched at the perfect angle, to score the perfect view.

Claude Faustus, the demon butler of the Trancy house, had been ordered by his master to survey the whereabouts of the Phantomhive mansion, and more specifically, its very own head resident, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. And by any means necessary. So to secure his own anonymity and to keep a distance from the several skilled members of the work force of said mansion, he'd perched himself in a nearby tree, scaling its trunk to the very top, precariously resting on a slender branch.

"Hmm…there we are." Claude murmured, securing a view of the child, sitting atop his canopy bed, awaiting his butler to prepare him for slumber.

Sebastian descended upon the child in a timely manner, smoothly undressing and redressing his master for bed without a hitch or complication. The Earl gave no fuss, didn't squirm or purposely botch the ritual, certainly not like a certain other child did, he sat in a reformed manner, allowing his butler to go through the motions.

Claude couldn't help but shiver in excitement as he saw a glimpse of the boy's soft, light pallored skin. His pronounced features accentuated by candlelight's glimmer, his slender form slipping into garments made of the finest materials. His dainty yet intricate hands raising up into the air as Sebastian draped a silk nightshirt over the Earl's child-like form.

Sebastian mouthed inaudible words, at least from Claude's position. But from reading his pale lips, he murmured a soft "Goodnight, bocchan." and disappeared without another word, leaving his master to succumb to sleep's beckoning call. Then all was still, the candlelight illuminating the boy's striking features was abruptly silenced, the Earl's form masked in a dismal nightshade.

Claude lowered the magnifying device, tucking it into his jacket, his order fulfilled. He cast a curious glance at the window he'd been surveying, the blurry sight of the sleeping Earl in his midst.

Although his order had been fulfilled, Claude felt he could add more to this assignment. It was nighttime after all, Alois would be fast asleep by now, and additional investigating wouldn't do any harm. If anything, it would please his master if he went the extra mile to personally explore the domain of the Phantomhive progeny.

Or at least that's how Claude had rationalized it.

Withdrawing the magnifying device once more, he focused in on the very same window of the Earl, his pleasantly reclined form coming into view. He could make out the Earl's chest rising and falling slowly, his usually regally postured body now curled up innocently against a thick, fluffy looking pillow, as if seeking parental comfort in his dreams.

Claude couldn't help but gaze at the boy longingly,hungrily…lustily. Ciel Phantomhive's soul was the epitome of purity, the very essence of it permeated the air, infected his very lungs, swam around his mind like the most potent of toxins. It was the unattainability of the tempestuous soul itself that made him so interesting, made him the ideal prey for any seemingly insatiable demon.

Claude could feel his hunger worsen as his eyes continued to pore over the boy's resting form, his eyes darkening to an intense, resonating violet. He descended the tree nimbly, flitting quickly to the mansion, scaling the windows effortlessly.

Peering over the sill of the window, left slightly ajar for the benefit of a draft, the demon had a clear view of Ciel's bedroom, and the Earl himself inside.

Pushing the window open with one arm, he slipped inside the room without a sound. His eyes darted back and forth, his body rigid for a brief moment, his every cell in his body searching for the slightest hint of Sebastian's presence, preparing himself for a fight if necessary. But all was still in the Phantomhive manor, not a soul stirred, all were asleep in their beds.

His every footfall was cautious against lush carpet, his coattails billowing behind him as he approached the bedside of the sleeping Earl. Pushing up his bifocals with a single finger, he allowed himself to take in the captivating sight of the boy.

"So this is the Queen's Watchdog, the dark knight of the underworld, the very soul who could seamlessly purge all filth with a single utterance to his right hand pawn…" Claude murmured to himself, marveled at the unbelievable sight. A boy with such a child-like, innocent face, delving in the dark matters of injustice throughout London without a fear or care for any other but himself and the Queen he reports to.

"…_the very same_."

Claude's eyes widened, now facing the barrel of a small handgun, gripped tightly by none other than the quite awake Ciel Phantomhive, a triumphant smirk upon his face.

"A Spider purging the sanctity of the Phantomhive manor…how degrading." Ciel smirked, cocking the gun, a bullet loaded, ready to fire. "If you plan to infiltrate my household, at least spare me the ego-inflating monologue."

"I merely wished to view the surroundings the Earl Phantomhive rises to embrace every morning, and to perhaps have a word with you." Claude spoke a little too calmly, his body relaxing as the nose of the boy's gun was pressed against his chest.

"I have no time to spare words, or your life…demon." Ciel snapped, eyes narrowing at the man's aggravating and frankly insulting presence. The fact that Sebastian's negligence had caused this unfortunate meeting only annoying him further.

"_Really_…" Claude smiled, leaning closer, allowing the nose of the gun to bury its metallic frame against his flesh, ignoring the slight discomfort. "If that was the case, wouldn't you have already pulled the trigger?"

Ciel's eyes flickered for a moment, his confidence betraying him for but a millisecond, but this brief lapse was all the demon needed.

"I've watched you quite closely, your every mannerism, your interactions with my master, your manservants, and the very scum you bring to your self interpreted justice…don't think for a moment I don't know your repertoire by now." Claude spoke smoothly, and with a brisk movement knocked the pistol from the boys grip, sending it flying to a corner of the room.

"You've already hesitated in the presence of your enemy, Ciel Phantomhive, and that's a fatal mistake." Claude smirked, eyeing the boy directly, his form looming over the Earl's bed.

"The fatal mistake you've made is trespassing in my personal quarters, _demon_." Ciel spat nastily, throwing the covers off his small body, exposing his pale legs, folding close to his body as a rather pathetic semblance of defense.

"And…as a matter of fact, you could've called Sebastian to your side at any time, yet you haven't uttered a single word."

"You wait, demon. Sebastian will be at my side in _seconds_, and he'll tear you limb from li-"

Ciel cried out in surprise, muffled cleverly by two gloved fingers pushed between the boy's lips. In mere seconds, Claude pushed himself underneath the boy's form, his arm pulling the boy up against him, Ciel now resting atop the demon spider's body, unable to cry out.

"Are you sure about that, Ciel?" Claude whispered, his sharp canine teeth exposed in a smug grin. "Because.." He lowered his other hand beneath the Earl's elongated silken nightshirt, softly grasping the boy's member, warm to the touch. Claude began to stroke it slowly with his index finger and thumb, occasionally rubbing the tip solely with his thumb. "I doubt you'll want Sebastian to see this…"

Ciel squirmed atop the demon's body, his every muscle protesting, begging to free himself from the Spider demons grasp. But with every contortion of his body, a twinge of arousal would result, an unfamiliar, yet warmth flooding beneath his navel.

Claude continued to pump the Earl's semi erect member, he could feel it twitch between his fingers as he continued massaging Ciel's cock at a persistent rhythm.

Ciel's eyes lowered slightly, his breathing now a steady, rising pace, cheeks flushed as he felt himself begin to press his arousal into Claude's fingers as they slid up and down his pulsing cock.

"_Nhnhh…ah.._" Ciel bit down on Claude's fingers in frustration, straining to stifle his voice as the demon's thumb teased the tip of his member, pre cum dribbling from the slit.

"_You have such a sweet voice, Ciel Phantomhive, I'd love to hear it…_" Claude murmured into the Earl's ear lustily, stroking his length slower and slower, drawing the boy's moans from rosy, pursed lips.

"_Nghhhahh…ahhnn._." Ciel struggled through the two fingers lodged inside his mouth, feeling his hips rise as his cock dribbled more of the liquid lubricant from within Claude's slender fingers.

"But before we continue…" Claude removed his fingers from the boy's mouth, reaching to the bedside table where the previously lit candle stood dormant in a puddle of its own wax. Tilting the dish, wax dripped in copious amounts onto the head of Ciel's swollen member, seeping into the slit, hardening around the entire tip.

Ciel's body shuddered in response, the sudden severe heat enveloping his arousal caused his member to turn a dark red, begging for release.

Placing the dish back upon the table, Claude's fingers trailed away from the boy's mouth, drifting past his navel, resting at his taut entrance. Using the two fingers moistened with Ciel's saliva, he pushed the two fingers slowly inside him, easing them inside.

_"Aaaah…nnhnn.._" Ciel cried out, his voice caught in his throat as it descended into a lowly growl, an animalistic snarl that craved more stimulation from the demon.

"_Needy, are we…_" Claude smirked darkly, applying a third finger inside his entrance, moving them in a deliberate motion, starved moans escaping from within the small boy's chest.

"Nhnn…nhnnn…ahnn…" Ciel's moans shortened as Claude pushed his fingers deeper within the boy in rapid, forceful motions. His legs parted as far as they would go, exposing the entirety of the Earl's milky white flesh to the lustful demon.

"If you think that's the climactic point of this evening, you're sorely mistaken.." Claude snickered, removing his fingers promptly, much to the boy's displeasure.

Removing his slacks, Claude's hand began to stroke his own member, throbbing and wet with pre-cum. His breathing began to hitch as well, angling Ciel atop his cock, gripping the boy by his slim waist, easing him downwards.

Ciel's lip tucked between his teeth in a pressured bite, struggling not to cry out in pain as Claude pushed his arousal into the Earl's tender passage slowly, momentarily robbed of thought as the boy's tight entrance enveloped its warmth around his throbbing member.

Ciel groaned, his body leaning into Claude's thrusts, allowing his cock to enter him fully, his body shivering as the demon's thrusting picked up pace.

"_hnn_…_.haaaaarder..ahh..ahhnnn…" _Ciel moaned lustily, riding against Claude's cock, unable to control his body as he ground himself harder against the demon's form. Claude's arousal thrusted within the boy faster, the intensely pulsating member pressing tightly to the Earl's entrance.

"_I….can't hold it…it hurts…" _Ciel whined, his member throbbing painfully, begging for release, but the wax capping the top of his arousal prevented any relief.

"You will cum when I say you can." Claude ordered, slowing his thrusting within Ciel, watching him with immense satisfaction as he writhed helplessly at his mercy.

Ciel's began to gyrate his hips hard against Claude's member, then slamming himself onto it greedily.

"_Aaaaahh…_" Ciel gasped, the demon's member impaled his entrance, hitting his sweet spot, making his body contort in torturous ecstasy.

Claude gripped the boy's slim waist once more, pumping himself into the boy's passage, his cock swelling exponentially within the boy's entrance.

_"Nhnnghh…"_ Claude growled under his breath, thrusting faster and faster, feeling his cock throb needily from within Ciel's taut entrance.

Claude lowered one hand to Ciel's member, removing the wax layer with a nudge of his thumb, thrusting as fast as he could, hitting the boy's sweet spot again and again, daring him to cum.

_"Ahh-ahh…aaahnnnaaaah!_" Ciel cried out, his body went rigid, hands clutching Claude's arms, his body leaning into the demon's form as he came hard, his cock twitching as cum shot from the reddened slit.

"_hnghhh…that's right…cum for me…._" Claude hissed, thrusting as much as he could, then clutching the boy close to him, forced his entire member inside the boy, holding him down as hot seed filled him.

Ciel's body arched, shivering in pleasure as the demon's liquids flooded his tender entrance, then dribbled from the tight passage, lubricating Claude's cock, and puddling onto the bed.

Ciel gasped for breath, leaning against Claude's body, his body still recovering from the initial release. Claude held the boy tight to him, his breathing bated as Ciel's entrance tightened around his cock, milking him dry.

Claude pulled out slowly from the Earl, allowing the seed to escape the boy's passage, slowly buttoning his slacks, regaining his composure in small steps.

Ciel's face was blank, his stare seemed to bore into the walls, his voice unusually absent. No snarky remarks, biting criticism, nothing.

Claude stood up, brushing himself off, taking particular notice to a stain on his pants.

"Ciel…now look what you've done…your sweet liquids have stained my clothes." Claude scolded mockingly, briefly removing a glove, using a finger to wipe away some of the boy's seed. Bringing the finger to his pale mouth, he suckled the finger lustily.

Ciel watched the demon, his face still lacking any particular expression, but oddly entranced by the sucking motions Claude's lips made as they cleaned every drop of the delicious liquid from his finger. His cheeks were flushed, quickly using his hands to cover his crotch.

Claude's eyes followed the boy's hands, yet another smug smirk playing on his mouth.

"Aroused again, are we, bocchan?" Claude snickered, taking a liking to the Crow demons little moniker for his master. Ciel flinched at the nickname, but his eyes met Claude's lowly, his hands poorly covering yet another erection.

"Perhaps I can aid you…" Claude approached the boy, motioning for him to sit at the end of the bed. The demon kneeled in front of the boy, removing his glove to stroke the boy's length once more. Leaning closer, he teased Ciel's slit with his tongue, tracing a ring around the head of his cock with his elongated tongue.

_"Nhnn._." Ciel's eyes squeezed shut, biting his lip. His every reaction was addiction in itself, something so pure can be briefly contorted with the simplest and most lascivious of actions.

Claude took Ciel in his mouth, the tip of his arousal at the back of the demons throat. Ciel's hip bucked suddenly, the boy gasping as the demon continued to suck at the Earl's length hungrily, the length of his tongue stroking his pulsing heat.

Ciel's fingers snaked through Claude's dark locks, knotting the strands in his fist, forcing the demon to suck harder, to make him cum once more.

"_Nghhh…Claude…please.." _Ciel hissed, gripping the strands of hair harder, his body begging to move, panting heavily, trying to resist the urge to thrust his cock violently into the demon's slick, warm mouth.

Claude felt the boy's cock twitch in his mouth, continuing to suck harder at his member, occasionally allowing the hard length to slip from between his lips, much to the chagrin of the Earl Phantomhive.

Ciel groaned, clutching Claude's hair once again, thrusting into his mouth, watching his cock slide between the demon's lips. His patience began to wane as the warmth built up around his length, murmuring soft apologies to the demon as he continued to thrust into his mouth without stopping.

_"Oh, Claude…nhnn…I'm gonna…_" Ciel panted, gripping Claude's hair, pushing his cock as deep into Claude's mouth as he could, then quickly pulling out as he came hard, spurts of hot seed dripping onto Claude's face and hair.

Once Ciel's breathing slowed, he looked down to see Claude's annoyed expression.

"Well…I do believe I'm done here." Claude stood up, removing his glasses, licking them clean with his tongue, savoring the bittersweet flavor. His violet eyes dimmed to a dull amber, his body satiated…for now.

Ciel looked up at the demon, a satisfied smirk playing on his face, standing up weakly. "You plan to walk out of this domain looking like you do? Covered in that substance? Typical of a lowly spider."

Claude approached the window he'd entered from, turning back briefly to meet the Earl Phantomhive's gaze. "I don't have much of a choice in the matter…and I figured it'd be my duty to tell you, you've got something dripping down your leg…_bocchan…_" Claude smirked, disappearing from the room in a split second.

Ciel looked down to see the demon's cum running down his leg, his eyes wide in aftershock and disgust, appalled that he'd have to surely clean this himself without Sebastian's help, along with his bedsheets and nightshirt.

Claude's trek to Trancy manor was a leisurely stroll through the forestry, a satisfied grin on his face. He's surely have one _hell _of a story for his master, a few details left out here and there, of course.

~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rate and review plz kay :D (Sorry my other fanfics are like dead, Ive been really busy lately moving from house to house with a bunch of kittens)


End file.
